Delta shall rule
by fangirlBOT001
Summary: Waking up in an unknown place. With an unknown voice stuck inside this persons head. And this voice will not shut-up, and both characters are female. Rated M, just in case it's get worse. And Genres, possibly all. Oh, it's in Transformers Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**No long introductions or anything, so get to reading! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1...I Only Wish.

Waking up with the worst headache, let lag, hangover, combined. There is nothing worst. I also notice this was not my room. This is not cozy little apartment. What happen?

I tried to move, but with awful realization that I was tied down and-Wait! this isn't leather! It's fully metal! What the hell! How did I get here? Why am I here? So many questions that needs to be answered.

The room was hard to see. The lighting was low and the only thing that was close to light was some type of dark purple glowing energy like in a bulb but it surrounded the room, near the ceiling.

This is so confusing. I heard large but steady footsteps coming. I pretended that I was still sleeping. And my heart starting to speed up and I tried my best to calm myself, to make my sleep look real.

Finally the "door" opened. Footsteps fallowed. The door sound, is very similar to metal, something metallic. I think it was automatic. But to only certain, people? Is that even possible, for human footsteps like that to be made?

Then I sensed that the large figure was standing right next to me. No sound of breathing. The figure spoke with a natural loud voice. He said "When will you wake up?" Then he left, nothing more was done. I awaited his absence.

Then came escaping time, I moved my forearm and tried to shake out of the grip that the cuffs were holding. I wish my arms were above my head. Or else I would escape more easily. I kept trying, but to no avail, nothing. I was starting to loose hope.

All of sudden the door opened quickly as the being coming in. I didn't hear the footsteps this time. I looked at metal being. He was TALL and big. His eye's were a cold but friendly blue. He easily ripped off the cuffs and grabbed me with his large hand.

Then he transformed into a truck? I think so. He told me everything will be okay. I believed him. He started to drive, fast. He was the truck that was driving, a robot a few seconds ago. I hope I'm dreaming.

Then we were going through some type of green glowing light that swirling. Instead of more dark purple lights, from after the green light was gone...There was a dull grey base, one you would see in military movies. But this, was real (unfortunately).

HE transformed and put near some railings that was also high up to his chest? And there was another "transformer" over to my right and he red and white. He too had blue eye's. He was standing in front of a monitor that is perfect for his tall height.

The glowing green light was still going and a few others followed him. There was a green one, whom is smaller but looked strong as any of the other ones looked. A yellow one followed, he was smaller but also his appearance looked… young. Finally there was a female one. (Thank Primus!)

Wait. Who's That? Anyway She was a dark blue and had some parts the one that saved me, looked at me and asked " What, is your name?" I responded with a shy answer. "My name...is, I don't ! I think it's… Delta?" I said with a question. "Funny I don't remember a thing. But I do remember my apartment and a few other smaller details." I added. The Prime spoke. Again I'm thinking about things that I do not know of. Pretty sure that I'm going mad.

"I'm Optimus Prime. We are autobots. We protect humanity." Okay this is becoming more strange by the second. Humanity? Are they the only one's? Ha, silly Bot's thinking that, with such a small group they will protect humans from mighty, powerful Deception's! In Fact a whole armada! Crap. Need help to clear this voice.

"I'm BulkHead. And this is team Prime!" The Green said with a smile. I gave a small smile back. I refused to smile at the I tried.

"I'm BumbleBee and nice to meet you." Did I just understand what he "said?" Sounded like a whole different language, one not from earth.

"I'm Arcee." She said Medic was the last to speak. Hey! why am I knowing this already?! What is going on? I'm having irregular thought's that do not belong to me.

"Well, I'm Ratchet." I noticed that they were all closer to me. I had no fear whatsoever. Strange. "I'm I...the only human you've all met?" I asked. The Prime spoke.

"No, not exactly. We have met, others. But we will not tell you who they might be."

My turn. "Well? Where are they? Why can't I meet them? Let me meet them, please." In a very eager voice.

The medic spoke."You seem rather anxious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I wasn't in the mood to speak such low unworthy earthling's. Crap!

"I'm surrounded by large robotic creature's that could "get rid" of me at any second." When saying "get rid" I lifted both hands and moved my fingers. To add personality.

"We don't trust you enough, that's why." Said the female.

"What!" I wonder if they could hear me. Or if they know something that I don't. I'm pretty sure that's it! They shall give me answers, at once!

The Prime spoke. "Listen, Ratchet will inform you of everything and Please try to grow accustomed to this new life." Life? What is he talking about?

"Optimus? Are you sure, that this creature won't...um…" Ratchet mumbled. Prime gave a glare.

"Ah! Yes. Okay." He said Nervously.I didn't notice that the unusual trio left, now it was just me, Prime and the Medic. Prime looked at us and his face was filled with...reason and a hint of regret. He spoke.

"Why do think that you are here?" If you're to look at our face at that moment, you would see hate and a confused expression.

"I have no idea. I could hardly remember my own home. Now you want to ask these crazy questions!"

"Delta, that is not your real name." I became more angry by the second.

"What do you mean that's all I could remember!" I said in a harsh tone. The Prime left and his last word to me …"I promise that you will remember everything, someday."

**Well. What does thy think? Shall I make more? Or will thy give into hatred and impurity and spit an insult? T_T Please leave a comment, I beg you so. And lastly, good day to you. ^_^ Shakespearean language, kinda. **

**-fangirlBOT001 Eat some Oreo's! Their yummy. **


	2. That next chapter after that ONE

**Get to reading! ^_^**

* * *

CHAPTER 2… The Truth.

I looked to Ratchet, hoping for a few answers. He talked in a soft comforting tone.  
"Your name is Melantha, quite rare indeed. It means Dark flower in on cybertron. Do you know where or what cybertron is?"

"Of course! Our home planet!...Wait, Tell me what "ciber-tron" is."  
"Hm, it seems that you're other side is...powerful."  
"So, tell me about this other side." I said in a more nicer tone from before.

"Well,there are two halfs in you. Which is yourself and the, "new" persona that...someone gave you." It's Lord Megatron, he gave it to you Melantha. Shut-up! Who is that, anyway?

"Do you mean Lord Megatron?" Ratchet looked as if he seen a ghost.  
"How do you know that name?" He glared.  
"A voice said that in my also used my name."

"Oh no. It's too late." Do you have any idea where we are?!"  
"No not really, I think we're in…" We're in Nevada, Near a small unknown town. "Um, somewhere cold?" Once again, I lied. No Melantha, we lied. I tracked where we are. I'll tell Lord Megatron later.  
"Now Melantha. Don't lie to me." Don't tell him the truth! Melantha, how will we get on Megatron's good side?  
"Yes, I'm true. I dare not lie. 'Cause, if I did I bet that I would get squashed."  
"Okay, just please stay right there. I'll be back with some things and just don't move."

He walked a few yards away. And used a small tone then the bot's came , some I did not even know that was here. There was the ones from before, then… Ultra Magnus, uh Delta are you okay? You seem pissed. No! He must die! Wait! Why-

"Melantha. I'm sorry, but we can't risk it." The Prime interrupted and said so in an urgent voice.  
"I'm so sorry for doing this but…" Ratchet then injected me with something. I didn't have a chance to see what it was.

I again woke on a surgery table. Everything was more… human. Leather and one light right above us. Like an interrogation room. Our hands above our helm-no head.  
"Delta? Is that really you?" Ultra Magnus?… You good for nothing prick! Dam Delta why do you hate him? Later Melantha, later.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not."  
"Please, tell the truth. You made me think…horrible things." He said with sadness, along with worrisome.  
"Oh, please. Don't give me that.I too, had the same thoughts. And That was when, IT happened." When we served a Prime. When we were… in love.  
"Please, don't be like that. I know we could remove that bug out of your system, with time."He still has "feelings" how weak.  
"Look mi in the optic and say that." We said fiercely. This "bug" will never be removed! Lord Megatron gave us this wonderful gift of no remorse, sadness, depression, and having stronger grudges we no longer posses thing's like that. Just like ghosts. Never being able to let walked towards us and all we could see is his dark figure.  
"Shouldn't you be interrogating mi!?" That's quite a fierce tone you have there Delta. Thank you. ^_^  
"Yes, but everyone is trying to recharge. And you should know how I feel about WE feel about sleeping." Ah, yes. Nightmares, or Night terrors. We still have them. (From a war?) Yes Melantha, on our home planet. The only way avoid such terrors, is by not sleeping, we could always have energon.  
"Yeah, I know…" Silence."So where are the recording devices?"  
"Delta, this conversation is only between us." He grabbed our servo. No, hand. He was near our head. He could kill us any he wouldn't. He lightly kissed it. 'I missed you Delta' He said between our sparks. We still have our bond with him. After all these years. I've forgotten all about it. (What does that mean?) It's a special bond between lovers on Cybertron. That's how we… reproduced. Merging sparks, the old fashioned way, or the way humans do. 'So, who know's of our bond?'  
'Just you and me.' He walked down to our right and stood there. And looked at us. His optics will always be a cold blue. But they show emotion. What a vexation. "Please get out." Menacing. Nice Delta.  
"...As you wish." And with that he left. Now, we can escape from this place and report to Lord-Wait… We're still in this human body. So, we don't have a chance?

* * *

**Please, do tell mi what you think. I shall have another. I promise to be here. I know I won't be leaving anytime soon. ^_^**

**-fangirlBOT001 Have some yummy Oreo's. With some milk and have a better day! **


	3. That Chapter after number 2

**Get to reading! ^_-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3...Our Escape**

Great! Just Great! We have to wait a month for our body to grow back to our true form. Guess we we have to be nice and… formidable. We would need a lot energon… What's that?

It's what you humans call a drink, we simply call it energon. It's something we use to, energise ourselves or we could sleep. Which is recharge. There are all different types of energon. There's one just to drink for taste, energise, or to get 'overcharged'. You humans like to call drunk. But the ones the autobots drink is for energy. And it's mainly for war's too. It's the only thing they have…

So why did y'all leave your'e precious planet? Because we had no other choice. Our planet was dying and all the 'bot's was leaving. We had to follow them. Prime and the rest of 'his' bot's. So, there was a war? Yes, lasted for eon's. How did it start?...The Decepticons were made for protection and they were war machines.

So with their new powers, which is flying ability they thought, with all this power, why should we follow the weak. When we could rule instead. So that's what they exactly did.

Some of the decepticons didn't want to fight. So Megatron created a device that would turn any Cybertronian to follow Lord Megatron's command.

Is that what happened , to you? Yes, I don't exactly have a choice. It's what the all the Bot's call a bug. That's what Magnus was talking about. Yes, he wanted us to be "free" I wouldn't ever dare and try. No matter what you do, it's going to stay permanently in our programing. Even Omega Supreme tried, he failed. He tried to "cure" the constructicons. But they took Crystal city. Now Omega only feels hate towards them.

There's a knock at the door. Not wood.

"Hello?" Said the meek human.

"What are you doing in here human?" So blunt Delta.

"Well, I thought I could help you escape and return to your home." Whispering. Now closer. She began to untie the leather.

"Please. I wouldn't do that if I was you." Melantha, trying to protect another amusing.

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to help. But we don't have much time."

"Fine, go ahead and unbind mi." Dang Delta. So mean.

"Kay…" a few seconds later."Alrighty, got it." We were free. Time to run Melantha. Please, Delta… don't.

"So… what's your name."It was hard to talk but we managed to take charge of Delta, you're pretty strong Delta. Just wait until we get out. Then you could have your fun.

"Miko." She said with a slight smile. "How about yours?"

"Melantha… Now where's the exit?" No problem Melantha, you can do this. Your will must be strong.

"This way." Miko grabbed our hand and led us to the groundbridge area.

"This thingy is something that could take you anywhere!" In a whisper once again.

"Yes, I know. It's called a groundbridge." She was shocked. We put in same coordinates as last time they used it. Just anywhere would be fine. The green came. And then we jumped down half way down the ladder, and rushed to the bridge.

"Thank you, Miko." Then **we** left. Didn't even hear her answer.

* * *

**Yay. T_T Another Chapter. Eh, Not as long.**

**-fangirlBOT001 Have some yummy Oreo's! Their tasty! **


	4. Chapter4Our wonderful Dream,No Porn

**Had some computer troubles, but all is well. Get to reading! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4… Such a Wonderful Dream **

We looked around and saw that there was nothing much…..Gosh it's been that long since we've been through a groundbridge? Then we ought to get around more. Any way. Where are we? Ah yes, the desert. Just great, so an old abandoned gas station. This might be the last location they were at. But why out of all places, why this one? Hmmmmm…..

Perhaps we should be careful. If not we could be a dead human. And my spark would wander this earth forever. Lets go outside and breath more of this dusty air.

The door was kinda hard to open due to the wind that keeps opening and closing it. No real problem. In any case, lets keep moving. There's a road. So, left or right?

Gur. Hate it when it comes to this. (What? Left or Right?) No, not that. When one little decision could lead us somewhere wrongly. Well, why not do the tracking thing again? That could only work if we had a little more energy.

How do we get more energy?

By recharging and letting ourselves get a well rest. Can't do that now. So, we don't know where we are, if there is any towns nearby, we're basically been bent over a desk and screwed.

Dam shame. Well, how about we go right since we write with our right.? Sure, why not.

We started walking down the old narrowed down road. We were walking away from the sun.

So it became somewhat cold but not really. Thank Primus! Who is that, Delta? You'll find out soon.

As we were walking, I'm trying to remember what was going on in my life before it came to this. And... family. Melantha, we don't have one. We have each , I guess your right. Tired, of walking.

How about that rock over there? Hrm, no protection if someone else has the same idea. Oh please. Who else would be here?

Guess you're right. Well, okay.

Putting arms through our shirt and laying down, curling up in a ball. Sleeping.

_**Our dream.**_

_Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Beeb. Okay I'M Up! Slapped the alarm clock, to end the torture. Rolled over to have the sun greet ME through my window to the left. Smiled. I love how the sun would greet ME every summer morning on a weekend. Looks to MY clock to see it's 9:03 a.m. Ah, yes perfect time to have some coffee and start MY day. Sitting up on MY bed, stretching. Yawn. I love MY apartment. Legs going over the bed. Sitting position. Stands. Walking to the exit of the bedroom. Heading to the kitchen. Going into the fridge to come out with eggs, and an herb. Puts on counter. Closes fridge door. Opens cabinet. To grab the crunched up coffee. And the small white paper bowl. Closes cabinet. Go's to coffee maker. Places white bowl and adds some of the coffee. Did so with a smile. Gets the carafe to add water. Comes back with half filled. Don't need that much coffee. Adds the water. Closes the the lid atop. Presses the little button needed to start the making of coffee._

_Back to the eggs and the herb. Oh how I love this little herb. Grabs a cutting board and knife. Takes some of the leaves places on board. Chops. Grabbing the pan that is placed down in a lower cabinet along with the oil, places on stove. Places pan, turns on stove on low heat. Grabs bowl and whisk. Cracks eggs into bowl. Starts to mix the 3 eggs. Adds salt and pepper. Continues to whisk. Adds the herb. Continues to whisk. Adds butter to pan, along with oil. Then then the three eggs. Grabs a spatula, a plastic one. Stirs and cooks. Finished! Turns off stove. Gabs plate and slides omelette onto plate. Time to eat. Grabs fork from clean rack with other clean dishes. Places on table. Gets mug and pours coffee into mug. No creamer. Returns to table and begins to eat. ^_^_

_Hears roaring. _**Wakes up. **

**Cars? Must you wake me up from my wonderful dream! :-( **

**So there must a race, which means people. Time to get up and look for something. Let's be careful. What?! Nothing?! Wait, didn't we just hear a car engine? Hrm….**

* * *

**What does the fox say? Hahahaha...T_T annoying song, but it's so catchy. Hate but love it. Anyway, what shall happen next?**

**-fangirlBOT001 Eat some Oreo's and get some milk. Then have milks favourite cookie beside you. ^_^**


	5. That Chapter number 5 of story

**Whoo, dearly sorry. But our internet was cut off for the weekend. :( But Here we are. Read. ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5… Meeting new People?**

"I thought even you be able to hear me, but oh well. So what are doing here? The Bots' let you escape?" Whomever it was they had a playful tone. I turned around. To see a Decepticon, finally.

" No, I didn't need help. And I happen to know where their base is." We said with a smirk. It was obvious that the Decepticon was impressed.

"Then you prove how useful you are, come with me." He said devilishly. Then he transformed and opened his door. We were quite surprised by a decepticon just letting a human in. But then again he must know that we're not exactly human.

"Well, are you getting in or are you going to stand there all night?" He said so got right in. He started to drive, fast.

"So, what's your name?"

"Knockout, and yous?"

"Heh, even we need to find that out." We said, smirking. We could tell, that he groundbridge has shown its green light. Going through was no real problem, just feeling somewhat dizzy. And feeling lightheaded. But anyway, here we are. We're back home. No, this is not my apartment. It's the Decepticons. Not mine. Oh shut-it human. You are going to deal with this and me forever. You shall learn to accept the ways of a Cybertronian life. I'm pretty sure that you'll soon love this new life, this is a new start. Fine!

"Okay get out, time to bring you to the Medic bay and get you into your new body." He said as we stepped out and watched him transform. How come this didn't amaze me? 'Cause you'll get used to it. And we will be doing it all the time and it'll become nothing.

"So, about my new body." We started walking, he kept a slow pace. For us, and our smaller body. He was just taller than Bumblebee. Oh I love his darkly passionate red eye's. Oh they could have a warm gaze.

"What about it?" He said blandly. And looked somewhat our way.

"Well, what will it look like?" You sound so weak but you are yet young, Melantha.

"We'll see when you merge with the protoform." Once again, a word I don't know, Delta? (Ugh, fine. It's like a body. But our spark go's in and the body changes with our personality. So there won't be any discomfort. There, is that a well explanation?)Yes, thank you Delta. ^_^

Were going down some corridors and a hall here and there. And here we are.

The Medic Bay!

"Well here we are." We looked around to see the protoform. In excellent condition! How lovely.

"So, how will this go? Badly or good?" Wait? What, Delta?

"It'll go smoothly, promise." He said holding his right servo up. Then back down. And turned around to fix some things. And turned back around with a human needle?

"Okay, we're going to need to put you out then when you wake you'll be in your new and improved body." He said with an uneasy smile.

"We're going back to sleep? Ugh. Great. But this time it better not be as long. Be quick about it." We said sternly. He looked at us with his benign optics.

"Of corse. But, you'll be losing more memories. Just wanted to let you know that, faster I go the more you'll forget." (hahaha, that's what he said.) Melantha! (What? I get bored, and it's funny.) Whatever, are you okay with losing more memories? (No. But then agian…Well, alright. I don't care that much anymore.)

"Okay?"He said slowly. "So, what about it? We both know the human would want me to go slow." Knockout, he's talking to you, Delta. Not me.

"Yes she does want us to go slow. So please do so. (Trying to get on her good side)." I whispered and said with a smirk.

"Alright then. This should only be about an Earth month." He said with a small smile. Knowing that it wouldn't be long.

"Well then lets get started."

* * *

**Yay! Dearly sorry for the weekend wait. Should have more, SOON. Promise that I will try to log in everyday! To bring a story to anyone who wishes so.**

**-fangirlBOT001 Have a yummy Oreo and you better have a grand day/night. If you only read at night. ^_^ **


	6. Yeah, Chapter 6

**Sincerely sorry for my recent absence. So here is a short chapter and there shall be another tomorrow. Please read. ~.~ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6…. Reborn**

We were stabbed with a needle and suddenly, everything became dark. Realizing we were sleeping. Nothing but darkness, but it only felt like seconds before we woke up...

"Hey, Lord Megatron! She's waking up." Knockout said.

"Lord Megatron, this time he is actually telling the truth." Another voice, somewhat lower pitched. But could sound just as cruel.

Our new optics were so advanced and everything was crystal clear. Also noticed that we were, taller. And standing but couldn't completely feel anything, just yet.

"Here she is, our new Decepticon." I know that voice from anywhere. It's…

"Lord Megatron." We said with all our honour.

"It seems that you already know how to address your leader. Unlike some of others. " He said with that wonderful cold smirk. And he eyed the one we didn't know. He was a seeker. They are such a flirt at times. But they could also be a real pain in the ass to get off your tail. Useful.

"Oh, master. Please don't be that way. Anyway...who are you?" He said looking towards us. Along with the other two.

"Us? Er. Mi? Well, I'm Delta." We nearly stuttered.

"Delta? You sure of that name?" Knockout said questionably.

"It is her decision. So let it be." Megatron remarked calmly."Now that you're awake, I believe it's time that we find you a transformation."

Excited, we stood still somewhat numb. feeling everything. Every move that we made. Felt amazing.

"Alright, show mi my options." Delta said.

"Starscream, show her." Megatron said with a growl. Oh he is so rough. O_O Delta!? What! Um… really? Never mind that.

"As you wish Lord Megatron…." He looked at us and bucked his head backward to indicate to follow him. "This way." He said.

We went down some corridors and near the top of this place. Then…

"Well, are you ready?"

"For what?" Two of the large metal doors opened. And there lied our options….

Cars. Plenty of them. There was probably all the types that could ever be found. Along with Jets...There was so much…

"So, take your pick...When you're done make sure that you'll be willing to stick with the transformation." Starscream said and walked out.

So, all day? OooooOOOoooooo. How exciting! Well time to transform into a few hundred things.

Wait, what?! Yeah, we'll be transforming, so when we find a transformation we love. Then we can use that, so there'll be no discomfort. Great lets get started.**  
**

* * *

**I dearly apologize for my absence. But there shall be more to come. And there will be another chapter tomorrow.**

**-fangirlBOT001 Yay Oreo time! Time to get some Ore-_NO! Time to write. Stop slacking off!_ Fine Delta! Gur!**


	7. Chapter 7 of Delta

**Yes, another chapter. Please get to reading.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7… Decisions

Gah! _Come'on Melantha, choose already then we could get to the ending of this silly and dumb fouled story._ Delta, I find none of these comfortable. _That's because we're choosing cars. We both know that we are not going to stay on the ground forever. So why not try a jet? Alright fine!_

We went over to the jet's and seen the first one nearest to the door. And it was pretty but how will it feel? _Just stop questioning and try it out!_ Okay Delta, dang!

We gave it a scan through our optics and transformed into F-111 "Aardvark"... Amazing. _But I don't use bombs._ Next!

The next one was a B-1 Lancer. _Once again not a big fan of bombing._ So Next!

Now this one is a F-22 Raptor. We scanned and transformed. Good on stealth and ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals intelligence roles. Now this one has to be the one. _And not look at the other ones?_ Well, you said stop asking questions and try it out. Melantha teased. _Then let's go for a test flight._

We started our engine and off we go! We were doing Chandelles, dives, loops, rolls, wingovers, and that's all. We didn't want to waste our energy. So we landed. We hovered for a bit then we transformed into our robotic form, and lost our footing for a bit. Then we had this awful twisting in our spark. Then we didn't realise that the sun was setting. But this huge spacecraft moves all the time so, pretty sure that this was only an hour, tops. We also didn't realise that we were being watched by Lord Megatron.

"Did you have your fun, Delta?" He said in a comedic tone. _Never heard that . He planning something watch out._ Delta you watch out. I'm letting YOU control, not me.

We fisted our right servo and put it along our left shoulder, went to one knee (our left knee is on the floor) and said "Lord Megatron…I'm done with my decision and wish to train. And yes, I did have, 'fun'." We rose, but compared to Megatron we were only to his spark chamber.

"Good. We need to discuss some matters. Walk with me." We did as he ordered us to. And followed.

Went down a hall here and there. So now we were in front of this door which wouldn't open unless with a code. So Megatron put in the code wand said "After you." Even though he thought of to be a War tyrant, he could still be a gentleman.

The room was dark at first but the dark purple glowing lights came on. And this place turned out to be a bed chamber. There and now. Our spark nearly dropped. _I know what he desires. It's not good._ So do I. Then this is the end? I thought that you 'liked' him? _He may be our true leader but, it's just flat out wrong!_

"Now _Delta_" He said Delta like it was a blessing. "I know that you'll be forever faithful to your lord." _Crap! And he got us all alone. Fuck! Now were going to be bondmates!?_ "So why not create a bond with me?You're spark will have even more power than it could ever imagine." _Magnus! Help! Please! I'm sending coordinates now get here! Now!_

We tried to look shocked and honoured. "Lord Megatron. It would be an honour, but becoming romantic with my lord would seem to complicated. I wouldn't do such things, causing great distractions." We didn't look at him, for our optics were closed. And our helm was facing the other direction. He grabbed our chin and made us look at him. Crap where are those damn autobots?! "Look at your lord when he is talking to you!" _Shit! Now he's a little pissed off._ "We are going to be bond mates and you shall like so or not. But either way, you shall be mine." He was leaning in for a kiss and suddenly Soundwave com linked him and I was so relieved. Hopefully it was the autobots!

"Damn autobots!" Yes thank Primus!

"We're going to have to leave it here for now. But we'll continue once more." With that he grabbed our servo and lead us out to some weird little room with a berth. It was rectangle shaped and it was dark.

"Don't leave. But please do, have your_ fun_."

* * *

**So will they abandon Magnus for Megaton? Will they escape? What decisions will they make?**

**-fangirlBOT001 Yay! Let's get some Oreo's! ^_^ Yummy! No need for milk. Just eat them and play games. O_O Yes...**


	8. Chapter 8 of this madness

**Short and sweet. There could an alternate way of this story. But any way get to reading. ^_^ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8… The Thief**

Fun? What does that even mean? _Perhaps he wants us to get ourselves "started"._ Ew, no. I don't want that. _Well there is going to be a huge spike in us._ No that can't be. I don't want that to happen! :-( _We could just make the bond. And only the bond. Err, Wait!_ What? _We could avoid that and just do it the way humans do and make him deal with like that._ Yeah I understand. So just mate with him and skip the bond? _Yep!_

Great. Hey, wait. _What?_ How come I'm having so much control? _Because, I don't wanna deal with this. And because someday you won't need mi anymore. You'll be on your own, Melantha._

Really? That can't be. So how come-BANG!

Our door opened with that big ol' Bang. And we'd seen Ultra Magnus Standing there giving us his sero. We got up and grabbed it. He pulled us to a new groundbridge. And there we were again. With the autobot's. Hrm. wonder if we should_ OW! FUCK THE PAIN!AUG! DELTA!WHAT IS GOING ON!We fell into Ultra Magnus's servo's. He was carrying us near the medic. He put us some large metal crates.

_OUCH! It hurts mi too. But I know what it is. It's the little bug that's in us. If we even have thoughts like that. Then we have to feel this pain._ So we can't have any free thoughts!_Apparently 's why we can't betray Lord Megatron._

"Delta. Are you okay?" We could only stare at him. ***Flash Back***

**"Delta your hurt I'm going to bring you back to a medic!"**

**"No, don't I'm going to alright. Just leave mi." We already knew that we would be fine due to the drug along with the new bug that's in my system. He didn't know.**

**We were fading.**

**"No. I can't leave you!"**

**He was running us to the nearest medic. And requesting a groundbridge. But all was to slow. We could hardly feel anything. We were becoming numb.**

**We seen the groundbridge. But Magnus was shot by our new lord.**

**"And where do you think your going with my prize?" He fell to the ground. I seen him get shot again seeing his spark go out. Then I faded into darkness.**

***End of Flash Back***

"Magnus. I'm okay. But this time we made it through the groundbridge." We smiled. He grabbed our servo with both if his.

"I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

**There could be an alternate ending. Just comment, then I would gladly write the different ending. Or the whole story would be different.**

**fangirlBOT001- Whoo! Lets get some Oreo's and relax for 20min! ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9 of This stuff

**Let's get this all started. Read. **

* * *

CHAPTER 9...A New Way

They all stared blankly. And I could only stare right back. Then back to Magnus. He was so experienced. We went through a lot together. We were together even before the war. Before the separation. When we looked into his optics we could see the never ending sorrow that would steal him away. Even no matter how far away we are, our sparks will never be apart.

"Well is this going to be a staring contest or what?" That broke everyone's frozen look. Causing them to move again.

"Yes, of course. Let me help." Said the medic. He came over to us, causing everyone else to scatter to other ends of the place. Hey wait. This place is new. A new base. Alright.

"What was hurting?" We pointed to our spark and helm."Okay, I'll do a scan."

"Wait. I already know what it is." Then Magnus spoke.

"It's, the 'Bug'." He said bug like it was the worst thing in the looked our direction.

"What! She has that horrid thing inside her!" Arcee yelled. "This could be a trap! We shouldn't trust her!"

She began coming our way with her blades on her arms. The Prime stopped her from coming any further.

"Arcee. She may have that 'Bug'. But there's a reason why she would give us her coordinates."

He's practically saying that I could be useful and that we might be switching sides.

"There could be hope for her. Maybe. It would depend on how long she've been in her new body…" The Medic looked at us. "...Well?"

We remember what Knockout said. We were out for a month. Hrm...wonder what happened in that month.

"We just woke up. Today was the day we choose our new body. And when I chose my vehicle that's when I was thrown in that little cell. Then you all know the rest."

"So only for a day? That would explain why the shock wasn't that strong." WHAT! DELTA THAT WAS ONLY ON THE LOW CHARGE! (Yes, it would have been worse if the bug spread even more.)

"Well, get it out of her system." Magnus said with worry sum.

"Okay, everyone get out. Me and Delta would need to discuss a few things." Everyone left but Prime and Magnus, whom was still holding our servo and looking at us.

"Hmph, Fine Prime. I'll let you three talk." The Medic left as well. Magnus held his ground. Between me and the Prime. Oh how I wanted to kill him more than Magnus. (Why, Delta?) You'll find out soon enough.

"Magnus, move." Prime said furiously. "I won't you do anything to her when she is in her new body." Magnus stood nearly high as Prime but just as strong.

"Magnus as Prime, I command you to stand down." He nearly sounded like Megatron there for a second.

"So you use your title to do awful things.(?)" Why wouldn't he. He was once a Proud Prime that would be known forever. But now he turns to this? Taking advantage of females. How perverted. Ha. Aren't all lords that way?

* * *

**What do think the Prime did? What will he do?What will ever stop Magnus from loving one that shall hurt him the most? Find out.**

**fangirlBOT001- Whoo! Oreo time! ^_^ **

(Oh and please review. That would be much appreciated.)


	10. CHAPTER 10 The Truth of the Prime

**Get to reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10… The Past**

It seems that he will never leave us alone. He will constantly pursue us even if he might end up dead. Even if it might hurt him. Stopping the Prime before he could do anything.

"I thought you Bonded with Arcee?" Magnus said with more anger and power.

"No. Not someone that has mental problems. She is horrible." The Prime said like a true tyrant that he secretly is. 'I'm going to run you out of here and give you to Lord Megatron. Don't worry. There shall be another groundbridge so you could create a new bond.' Wow, even when you human Melantha he could still reach the mi through our sparks. (What?) When you were human my spark had to be somewhere. (Like my body?) More like your head. 'Okay Magnus. I'm ready.'

"Prime, you will never be a true leader." Then that did it. Prime put his facemask on and came at Magnus. Magnus crabbed us and flew out of the base. I didn't know that they found a new base. It was sunny outside and there went a groundbridge. He threw us in it! WHAT THE FUCK!

Then we landed in the servo's of Megatron.

"Hello Delta. You know, I tried to save you but you run away. Like a when you pick up a bug and it fears you. Do you fear me Delta?" It seems that he was going mad without us. And he's scaring us but we do not fear him. We smiled

"I don't have fear. But I do have courage." Then he started to move, carrying us bridal style. He looked sad though.

"So what did Magnus do?" We asked while he was walking slowly.

"He said that if he gave me you that he will tell the location of the autobot base. And inform us of anything that happens. But, we would have to remove what they like to call the 'bug'." He said in a long sad sentence.

"So, are we going to create a bond?" Dam, we should of had kept our big glossa in our mouth.

"You know, Magnus never mentioned that part." SHIT! Now he's gonna want that to happen.

"But it would be a bad idea. I know that you would like to keep your bond with Magnus." WHAT! He knows about that!

"*Chuckles* 'Magnus' told me. Don't worry about your secret." I'm so surprised. Why is all cool and tamed?

"Why are you helping me?" He turned to a better chamber with a berth.

"Because, when I get the chance to kill that Prime, then it shall all be worth it." He said with a twisted smile.

"Here, lay down and recharge." He did so obediently.

"Okay Lord Megatron." We pretended to fall into recharge, we didn't. He left us all alone in the somewhat dark room.

We threw our legs over to sit on the berth. Thinking and knowing that we will never be able to sleep in peace again.

* * *

**What ever shall Magnus do to cope? With the lost of Delta? **

**Find out next time! **

**fangirlBOT001- WHoo hoo hoo! Yummy Oreo's! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh, I don't know anymore...read if you want.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11… Time**

I'd say we've been in here for about 7 long hours. This was tedious, how was I supposed to do anything from here. (Do what exactly?) Well, know if Megatron is going to plan an attack, if Prime will kill Magnus, and if the other decepticons hate us or not. It's been another minute. Damn, hate how when it takes us forever to age we have almost all the time in the world. The door opened. And the least suspected happen to walk through. (Magnus?) No, StarScream. Ugh, has all talk but not a real strong bite.

"Well if it isn't Delta." Commercial break!

*Mentos, the Freshmaker! Always have a mentos to have fresh breath!* Back to the story

"Starscream. What brings you here?" We said sternly.

"Well, just to make sure that you don't plan anything out." He walked in to stand and stare. So much staring.

"I have none. Besides, I'm pretty sure that bug will keep mi from doing so." With a frown.

"If you betray Megatron, plan on having your spark ripped apart." Coldly.

"Didn't you just hear mi? Planning would mean shocks, I'm not having any." We stood.

"We're just waiting for you to go into recharge. But if keep staying up we just might have to put you out."

We thought about it. Okay recharging does not sound too bad.

"It would have been nice if one you told mi. Then we would be recharging already." Filled with anger.

He looked at us. Then walked out with the door opening. Stopped outside the door to wait for the door to close.

We fell back onto the berth thinking.

Why would they wait 7 hours for us? Don't they have plans for themselves. Hrm, that makes mi wonder.

(What is it Delta?) So they are patient. But they could be busy with the autobots. Then I thought that Megatron was a warlord. But now he's all calm, tamed. Must be gettin' old and can't go any further. Hrm.

Time to recharge. We closed our . Then light.

*We seen Magnus he was standing there. We're on Earth and he's at a cliff, now sitting. He patted the ground to let us know that he wanted us to sit by him. We did. We looked at him but he looked away. He looked at us then we seen why. His face belonged to no one. It was blank. Nothingness. Trying to get to us. Darkness. But it never won mi. Not yet. We were falling. Letting go. We let Magnus, the darkness. Never ending. Then it was completely dark. I'll have to scratch it off. We started to scratch. Forming energon through the wound. Then we seen light of our own eye's filling with it, along with our mouth.* We woke suddenly breathing heavily. Taking big breaths. We looked around. The small first step we heard we transformed our servo into a weapon and pointed it at the character that was near us. Only wanting to protect ourselves. Fighting the unhappiness.

The character turned out to be Megatron himself. He could only stare at us.

"Stop staring!" We panicked, our optics wide. He grabbed our weapon, to only bring it down. Calming us a bit.

"I will not harm you." He said sadly. The one and only thing that calmed us down was the way he was so sad.

"Lord Megatron? What-why-..." We couldn't find the right words to fill our glossa.

"Delta. I'm no longer your Lord. The bug has been removed." He was looking somewhat down.

"How long has it been?" Silence filled the small room. You could tell that it was a medic room due to the counter to the right. And the space in the room. We transformed our weapon to a servo.

"It's been rather long. Long enough for the war to end." WHAT!

* * *

**What shall happen next? What will Megatron say?**

**-fangirlBOT001 WHOO! ^_^ Lets get some Oreo's... (No. Go brush your teeth.) O_O... OKay.**


	12. Last chapter

**This is the last chapter. This leads to Transformers: Animated. Where Magnus is the boss man. And I'll be giving hints. ^_^**

* * *

CHAPTER 12… Explanations

"The war has ended and Ultra Magnus helped with Prime." What the hell! First we have the bug removed and then we wake up with all this! This doesn't make any sense. (We never make any sense.) Shut-up Melantha, we have to think.

"So what happen while we were sleeping?" We had no other choice but to ask such a question.

He could only stand there looking all sulk like. When he finally came up with a response. It was something we didn't expect. But it was better than what we thought.

"The autobots, they… still live and now are starting to revive Cybertron as we speak. And… Ultra Magnus is the one leading. He…" There was a long pause. What could it be for? What did Magnus do?

Finally he spoke. "He was the one he found the actual 'cure' for the bug… There was the decepticon way. Then there was his way. The safe way. You were the first. But it took you longer to recover…."  
"Well! What's the Cure?" We could nearly shout out.

"It was the allspark. He used that from the Prime. Apparently he's been waiting for you. And to get the allspark."

"So now he's going to revive Cybertron? Bring everything back? So the war really ended?"

"Not really. Most of the decepticons are going into hiding. We know that we don't work so well with autobots to begin with."

"So you guys are going to hide and Cybertron is revived…. what about Magnus? Wouldn't he be tired and…"

We were looking down, thinking. Will the autobots bring more life to Cybertron and everything shall be different? Cybertron shall be alive again?

"...Magnus is the new leader…." That made us shiver. Made our metal crawl. Caused our spark chamber to burn with passion. How come he gets to be the leader? He would never make a great leader. But of a planet. Our home planet. He's going to make everything more complicated. And make us do reports and ugh. Make ranks. TRY and organize things. When its only making matters worse…..

Megatron was looking at us confusingly.

"Thought you would be happy or something. Didn't you have feelings for him?"

"Not anymore." We said like dead stone. So cold and rough.

"But we have to see him a few more times in order to keep up appearances. And when he becomes weak we will strike. Megatron! You are not going to retire just yet. You are going to get a new body." We didn't realize we were walking around and talking like a mad woman. But we know what we are going to do. Have everything planned out. Then do it. First we need a mole. An inside guy. (Longarm) To give us information. Then destroy little by little. Small decepticon uprisings and take out the small yet extremely important details that Magnus will never notice.

Then go after the Magnus himself.

Yes, everything shall be as I see it.

Time for goodbye Ultra Magnus.


End file.
